


You can do so much better

by Birooksun



Series: DBH Drabble Prompts [14]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, Drinking, Gay Bar, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: Drabble prompt- You can do so much betterGavin has a boyfriend, one who does not like Nines and Nines does not like. Fortunately for Nines, Tina gets a call from Gavin saying he just got dumped.





	You can do so much better

Gavin frowned and looked at his drink, wishing his problems would disappear as easily as the beer in front of him. He gave a sigh and pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes. “Fucking hell…” His phone buzzed and he fished it out of his pockets, biting back a sigh when he saw it was his boyfriend calling. “Hey, I’m at the bar. It was 6 we were supposed to meet, right? I didn’t forget it was supposed to be later or something?” He frowned at the response from the phone. “Oh. Alright then.” There was a moment of silence from him as the man on the other end spoke some more. “Fine. If that’s- if you feel that way fine. Bye.” He hung up and took a long drink of the beer before finishing it up. 

 

Gavin looked up and waved over at the bartender. “I’ll have a Sazerac please, and another one of these.” He motioned to his empty pint before pulling out the cash for the two drinks and giving it to the bartender. Gavin watched the woman pour the beer before mixing the Sazerac and sliding both drinks to him. “Thanks.” He looked at the phone again and pulled up another number. “Hey Tina. Yeah I know it’s date night, but that’s no more. Fucker dumped me.” He nodded and took a sip of his Sazerac, “I’m gonna get drunk of course.” He could feel his best friend’s worry from over the phone. “Maybe find someone to go home with too. Yeah, yeah I’ll be safe.” He gave a chuckle and took a longer sip of his drink. “I do too. Bye Tina.” 

 

He finished the first drink and started on his second beer as he took a look around the bar. No one really caught his attention so he just turned back to his phone and scrolled through his social media as he drank his beer. He had almost finished it when someone sat down next to him. Gavin gave a sigh and turned to face whoever decided to sit next to him in a near empty bar. He choked slightly on his beer when he realized it was Nines, but a side of Nines he had never seen before. 

 

God he looked like sex on legs in Gavin’s opinion right now. He leaned to the side slightly in his seat so as to get a better look at Nines. Tight shirt hugging muscles that didn’t even see a minute of gym work, jeans that could have been  _ painted _ on for how tightly they hugged his legs and to top it off in Gavin’s mind there was that leather jacket half hanging on his arms. Gavin finished off his beer, suddenly aware of his throat being dry. “Fuck me.” He whispered as his eyes trailed over the android. He had known Nines was attractive but he had never looked like  _ this _ before when they worked together. 

 

Nines didn’t even look at him but Gavin knew it was him. He’d spent too many days working next to that tall form not to recognize it out of uniform. Nines ordered a thirium drink as the bartender passed by to give Gavin another beer, this time she just took his card to keep a tab open for him. Nines took a slow drink from his bright blue drink while Gavin watched him, taking his own drink to quench his sudden thirst. Nines finally turned and Gavin had to bite his lip, the profile in those clothes alone had been more than enough to catch his attention. “Hello Gavin, I’ve been sent to  _ take you home _ as Miss Chen so eloquently put it.” He gave a small smirk at seeing his partners gulp. Nines reached over and gave Gavin’s hand a squeeze. “I would have come anyway had she not asked. You can do so much better.”

 

Gavin pulled his hand back frowning as he drank some more beer. “Yeah right. I’m a mess okay? I know it, every ex has pointed it out to me. At least this one wasn’t completely my fault.” He looked up at Nine’s puzzled expression. “He had some jealousy issues. Didn’t like me spending so much time with you.” 

 

Nines just nodded and watched Gavin quickly finish the beer before getting another. “As I said, you can do much better.” 

 

“Yeah well- I’m not sex on legs like you okay? Some people have to settle ya know?” 

 

Nines looked over him. “Finish your drink, then I am taking you home.” 

 

Gavin groaned and looked back at his beer before waving the bartender over and closing the tab. He didn’t feel drunk enough to deal with things, but knew Nines didn’t want to sit around as his drank himself senseless. “Look Nines, you don’t have to-”

 

“I’m well aware Gavin, but to be honest I do care about you. I also feel your now former boyfriend was undeserving of you affections. Let me take you home. I do not wish for you to come into work tomorrow hungover and I would like for us to get off work at a decent time tomorrow.”

 

“Why?”

 

“So we could have a pleasant unrushed date tomorrow.”

 

Gavin choked slightly on his drink, spilling some down his shirt as he attempted to get air in his lungs. “Wha?”

 

Nines gave a small frown at the response. “Is that not the proper protocol when attempting to date someone?” He looked at the still confused and surprised expression on Gavin’s face. “I forgot to ask. Would you be willing to accompany me on a date tomorrow?” Gavin just nodded in response. 

 

“Keep dressing like that and I’ll be willing to do anything.”


End file.
